kidsnextdoorfanfictionfandomcom-20200215-history
Fanny Fulbright
Numbuh 86 (Fanny Fulbright) is the Head of Decommissioning and Global Tactical Officer of the Kids Next Door. She is of Irish ethnicity and it's noted that she's a Misandrist, thinking boys universally inferior and frequently allowing her sexist feelings to influence her actions and decisions against rational logic. Numbuh 86 was introduced in Operation: F.U.G.I.T.I.V.E. and since then has been a major recurring and supporting character throughout the run of Codename: Kids Next Door. In the Show As Head of Decommissioning, Numbuh 86 personally leads the Decommissioning Squad, whose job is to hunt down all KND operatives who have turned thirteen and decommission them. The decommissioning squad's signature vehicle is the D.O.H.-D.O.H.. Before becoming Head of Decommissioning, Numbuh 86 was a medic for the KND. In Operation: Z.E.R.O., she was promoted to Global Tactical Officer by Numbuh 362, who was going to give the position to Numbuh 1, but decided not to after his recent reckless actions. In Operation: I.N.T.E.R.V.I.E.W.S., she competed in the scavenger hunt, where she played against Shogun Roguefort in "Toss a ping-pong ball in a fish bowl". Roguefort won, but gave the fish to Fanny after she told him the cake was angel food cake. In the game, Cartoon Network Punch Time Explosion, she was the first character seen in the background of the Treehouse level. Gameverse In Gamewizard's universe, Fanny is the granddaughter of Chancellor Cole Fulbright, Chancellor of the Demon Realm, therefore making Fanny a part-demon. Fanny's grandmother was a firebending witch, and she inherited her powers, so she is able to conjure green fire. Firstborn Saga In Operation: ANCESTOR, Fanny accompanied Nigel and Rachel on the journey to recover the conquered treehouses. She discovered her firebending powers in the Arctic Prison level. Fanny made her first major starring role in Attitude Adjustment. Paddy and Shaunie were tired of their older sister, Fanny always bullying them, so they bought a potion from Rumpel Stiltskin that would shrink her down to mouse size. However, it ended up making her grow to a 50 ft. tall giantess, and the only way to get back to normal would be to show kindness to her brothers. She was angry at them at first and refused to help. But after a little convincing from Patton, Fanny apologized to them, and the three went on several playdates, in which Fanny had a lot of fun. When King Bowser discovered the growth potion, Rumpel Stiltskin stole it for him so Bowser could become giant. Fanny then had a titanic clash against Bowser, in which her brothers were crushed under his fallen form. Thinking they were dead, Fanny fell into despair and cried over them. When she found out they were alive, she was overjoyed, and her love for them caused her to shrink back to normal size. During Legend of the Eight Firstborn, Fanny accompanied the rest of the heroes for the grand quest, hanging mostly with Rachel and Patton, in Team Leader. When the heroes stop to rest on Secco, Shaunie asks Fanny to teach him how to fight, so they engage in a training battle where Fanny easily bests Shaunie. However, they soon learn that Shaunie is good at evasion, and he could use this to tire his enemies. Nextgen Series In the future, she is married to Patton Drilovsky, and has two kids: a daughter, Panini Drilovsky, who is also a firebender of green fire, and became Global Tactical Officer, and a son, Francis Drilovsky, who is Head of Decommissioning. In Rachel's Aria, Fanny is asked to be Rachel's maid of honor for her wedding, but discovers that "Rachel" is actually Lehcar EiznekCm in disguise. Lehcar throws her in a crystal cave via dark portal, where she finds the real Rachel. They manage to escape and return to the wedding in time to thwart Lehcar. In The Great Candied Adventure, their house is invaded by Nickel Joe and the Deadly Baby Trio, who want Fanny's Recommissioning Module. As she tries to fight them, she is chi-blocked by Augustus from behind, allowing them to defeat her and take the module. Their city is later bombarded by the Big Ma'am, and when a cannonball flies through Fanny's head, her Logia-bending protects her, stunning the kids. In Legend of the Seven Lights, Fanny steals Nigel's class of firebending kids, deeming herself a better teacher, as she tells the kids of the story of getting her Logia bending while Nigel didn't. When Lord English is revived, the Logia timebender wills half of Fanny's body to explode, killing her. Battles *Fanny vs. Numbuh 206. *Decommissioning Troops vs. Nigel Uno. *Fanny, Kuki, Wally, Virginia, and Bartie vs. Teen Ninjas. *Fanny vs. Knightamatons. *Fanny vs. Rattlesnake Jake. *Fanny vs. Dayu. *Giantess Fanny vs. Boba Fett. *Giantess Fanny vs. Ganondorf. *Giantess Fanny vs. Giant Bowser. *Team Leader and Sector W vs. Ghirahim. *Fanny vs. Shaunie Fulbright (training). *Team Leader vs. Wingbeater. *Fanny vs. Nickel Joe and Augustus von Fizzuras. *White Lotus vs. World Leaders. **Fanny and Rachel vs. King Andrew. *Fanny vs. Lord English (assaulted). Appearance Fanny wears a dark-green sweater, orange skirt, and brown boots. She also wears a colander on her head with a green sticker that has the number "86" written in yellow. She also has a yellow sash down her body that contains her M.U.S.K.E.T.. She has 3 freckles below each of her eyes, and orange frizzy hair. Personality Numbuh 86 speaks with a thick Scottish accent and has a loud voice, especially when yelling, which she does often. She is rude, ill-tempered and mean, but is strongly loyal to the Kids Next Door. In fact 86 can mean to be negative whether the writers intended her to be Numbuh 86 for that very reason is unknown. As mentioned above, she has a strong distaste in boys, most notably shown during her first appearance, Operation: F.U.G.I.T.I.V.E., where she essentially takes Numbuh 1, Numbuh 2 and Numbuh 4 out of a mission simply for being boys and readily listens to Numbuh 5 and Numbuh 3. She does seem to have a soft side, however. In Operation: M.A.U.R.I.C.E., she cries (along with everyone else) when beloved male operative Maurice is decommissioned. In Operation: C.A.K.E.D.-F.I.V.E., she ends up falling for Numbuh 19th Century, who is inadvertently sexist towards girls himself, and is found kissing him when they are rescued from their cell. In Operation: E.N.D., she tells Numbuh 4 that she always thought he was cute as she was about to decommission him. In Operation: S.L.U.M.B.E.R., it's revealed that is secretly a fanatic of Rainbow Monkeys and has she has a bedroom full of them. She doesn't want any boys to discover this and threatens "Numbuh Four Thirtyteen Seven" not to tell anyone. Abilities Fanny mainly wields a M.U.S.K.E.T. for a weapon, but regardless, she is a very strong girl who never hesitates to unleash her temper. In the Gameverse, she is a firebender of green fire, and has succeeded in reaching the Logia level, and is therefore much stronger than Numbuh 1 as a bender, and is immune to almost all normal attacks. She has also mastered Armament Haki with her future husband, Patton. Fanny is also a skilled chef, mainly using her firebending to make healthy, spicy foods that can rejuvenate whoever eats it. Weaknesses As a Logia, she is weak against Armament Haki and general chi-blocks, and was chi-blocked by Augustus once using Armament Haki. Being a Logia firebender, she is weak against water and ice. Stories She's Appeared Gameverse *Operation: GALACSIA *Operation: ANCESTOR *Operation: DUTCHMAN *Truth or Dare: KND Plus Others *The Great Galactic Race *Attitude Adjustment *Final Preparations *Legend of the Eight Firstborn *Rachel's Aria *She's A Lady *The Son of Evil *Mason and the Minish Door (voice) *Operation: NECSUS (mentioned) *The Great Candied Adventure *Legend of the Seven Lights Fanverse *From Ireland To America *A Fulbright's Mother's Day One-shot *Operation: GALASCIE Phenonverse *Operation: REBOUND *Operation: OPPOSITE Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Firebenders Category:Logia Category:Haki Users Category:Global Command Category:Drilovsky Family Category:Fulbright Family Category:Leaders Category:Doctors Category:Vice-leaders Category:Marksmen Category:Cooks Category:Deceased Characters Category:Europeans